Three hearts tell of love
by SiriusWolf
Summary: Harry falls ill, so he is taken to St. Mungos, where the have muggle and wizard doctors, He finds out something there but will he live to his next year? AU of book 5, Sirius is free.
1. It starts

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I never will, but I wish I did, I love manipulating these characters!!!!!!! By the way, do I have to put this at the beginning of each chapter? Or can I just use this? I might not put the disclaimer on every time, cause its really annoying to write!~!

AN: This is AU of fifth, I hate the fifth book, with ……. Dying. I won't give anyone any hints.

Harry is a 15 year old boy starting his fifth year at Hogwarts, blah blah blah. 

(AN: I know you won't want a history of the books, so I won't give them to you. If you want me to add them, just say so in a review. They are boring, like sitting through a history of magic lesson.)

Last year, Harry was as good as responsible for Cedrics death, but he didn't let it bother him. He still had nightmares about that night. Even when Dumbledore said it wasn't his fault, Harry didn't believe him, but Harry had easily put it behind him, he still had Voldemort, and protecting his friends to worry about. But he wouldn't stop until he had avenged everyone's death, he couldn't take it if he died while not destroying Voldemort first.

Wormtail was finally found on one of his missions for Voldemort. So Harry's godfather, Sirius Black was finally free, and Harry was living with him. He was overjoyed at the news that he would be leaving the Dursleys, they were monsters. Harry had been abused until he went to Hogwarts, so when the letter came, they were so afraid, that they stopped.

Sirius and Harry were living in the country, next to the Weasley's lot actually. They invited Remus over occasionally, and they had fun. 

"Hey Harry, why don't we go out back and play quidditch with Ron and everyone? Then we can stay at their place for dinner." Sirius suggested. "Okay, just let me get my broomstick." Harry grabbed his Firebolt, and ran downstairs, nearly knocking Remus back into the fireplace in his excitement, as he had flooed over to play with them. Harry soared out to Ron's quidditch field, and met his friend for a double high five, loop the loop. By the end of the game, both of them were in fits of laughter from all the tricks. Ron and Harry were the captains, and the seekers, Ron was quite good at it. He might even be as good, if not better than Harry one day. They ate dinner, which was perfect, though not as good as Hogwarts food, it was still great with everyone there. 

As Harry got up to leave, he nearly collapsed at a great pain in his chest. "Harry! Harry, are you alright?" Sirius said worriedly. Clearly there was something wrong. "I felt weak during the quidditch match, but I didn't think it was this bad. I thought I could shake it off." He could barely talk above a whisper. "Let's get you to St. Mungos, they have muggle doctors there as well, someone will be able to figure it out." Sirius said.

OK I will get the next chapter up tonight, tell me if you think I should change it, because I don't think he should be hospitalized yet, because before they figure out its bad, they have to do something for the pain. 


	2. The Illness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, everything save the plot is the brilliant work of JK Rowling.

****

The Illness

Harry had collapsed at the Weasleys, and now is being rushed into St. Mungos Emergency Rooms. "He complained of a pain in his chest, I wonder what's wrong?" Arthur said, everyone was worried. Sirius was near exhaustion, but was so panicked that everyone who went near him got snapped at for asking him to sit down.

The wizard nurses and doctors weren't able to figure his illness out, they found something dark throughout his chest, but didn't have a clue what it was. He was taken to the muggle doctors, they performed a CAT scan on him, and knew immediately. They let Harry sleep, but told everyone waiting that they could stay with him over night, and they would come in, in the morning to explain to everyone what was wrong.

********

Harry woke up the next morning in a hospital room. He had been unconscious through his examination. "Morning Harry, feeling okay?" Sirius said as he sat up and reached for his glasses. "Your doctors said they would explain what happened when you woke up. Remus is still asleep, and the Weasleys went home for the night, so do you want to wait for them? Do you only want Ron and Hermione to know?" Sirius said.

"I'd like Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and of course you to know." "Okay, let me get your doctor in here." Sirius said.

"Harry? I'm doctor Bridges, but you can call me Ruby. We performed a CAT scan on you last night. We found cancer, do you know what that is?" Ruby asked, with Harry's obvious no, she continued. "It's terminal disease, I have a medical book here, that might be of a little help." Sighing, she pulled out a book, and explained it was a stomach cancer. "It's fatal, but we have things to help with it. Though we have never had a wizard with the disease, you are 1/8 muggle on your mother's side. It might have only lain dormant. We can treat it with chemotherapy, and with it your magic will be affected, though how we won't know until it develops." Ruby said. 

By now, everyone was in semi-shock, they hadn't expected this, and were struck dumb by the medical terms. Sirius was the first who spoke out in the deafening silence. "It's fatal? How many years does this thing take?" Sirius asked his face white as he spoke. Ruby winced, she knew how many reacted to the time they still had at first. "Not years, he has until January, maybe longer if the chemo treatment works. Since this is the first case in history, we're not even sure if it will work, but we do have some hope. Maybe we picked it up early enough for him to live. I'm sorry, but I won't lie to you, he might not make it." Ruby said. Everyone paled at this. Sirius was holding Harry, shaking uncontrollably. 

To be continued…

AN: I need to explain how Harry has a muggle disease. Since Lily's mother isn't decidedly witch or wizard, I've decided she was a muggle who married a wizard, Lily got magical genes, Petunia didn't, and Harry got one 1/8 of his grandmother's muggleness. His father's line was pure. Even with 1/8 he can still contract a muggle disease naturally, very unlikely but he still can. It is unclear in my mind whether he will die or not. If I get reviews mainly for him dying, I will make it seem like that, so it depends on you, if you say you love it, say which way you want me to work it. But he might also be defeating Voldie somehow.


	3. The Nightmare becomes Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, they belong to JK Rowling.

Sirius and Harry fell asleep on the couch for the night. They could be seen wrapped in each other's arms. Harry awoke to a fit of hacking coughs, he and Sirius had been told to expect this as a result of the cancer. But even expecting it, didn't stop Sirius from being worried as Harry started coughing. "Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Sirius said as he was at Harry's side in an instant. He rubbed Harry's back as he couldn't breathe. His coughing finally subsided, and he took his arm down from his mouth, as he'd been coughing into it. As he did this, Sirius realized sleeve was covered in blood. After cleaning it up, he pulled Harry close to him, "Oh god, Harry, I can't stand it. I can't bare to lose you, not now. Not when we're finally a real family." Sirius whispered. He realized he was numb with the horror of seeing this, but that didn't erase the familiar feeling of dread that always came with protecting and worrying about Harry.

After a few minutes, the two paused to contact Ruby. They had to schedule an appointment for Harry to get the chemo treatments he needed. They were able to get the treatments on August 9, so they had a few days to spend together. With Sirius free, they could go and spend the day together. They decided on Diagon Alley for Harry's school things, and Quality Quidditch Supplies, then they would go to Ron's and play some Quidditch with the Weasley's. 

After they finally got everything Harry would need, they went over to Quality Quidditch, where they saw a huge line. "Hey Sirius, it looks like there's a new broom out." Harry said, so after much pushing and shoving, they made it to the front and were able to read the sign:

****

The Lightning Warrior

Has ultra speed, and a handle as sharp as a knife.

"This is so cool! Of course I have a perfectly good Firebolt. But, you could buy one Sirius." Harry said looking at his godfather inquisitively. "What do you think? How much is it?" Harry said. "The sign says 100 Galleons, I might have that in Gringotts, but I don't want to spend all of my money though, maybe when I get my first paycheck in that job the ministry promised me, which it would be my payday Friday, I think its 100 Galleons per week. So if I buy it now, I will get it back in four days. Yes, I will buy one now." Sirius said, 'Harry will probably want to try it out.' "So you want to try it out?" Sirius asked. "Of course, but you need to take the first fly on it, though. It's still yours." Harry said. "By the way, what is that job the ministry promised you? Is it your old job back?" Harry had to ask. "Even better, they offered me the Head Auror job. I started last week. I'm posted at Hogwarts so I can protect you, and Dumbledore gave me the Defense Against the Dark Arts position so I won't be useless." Sirius said happily. Harry smiled, he would be able to spend this time with his godfather. "I couldn't be happier for you, and it is a plus that we can spend more time together, before… well lets not think about that yet, let's just have the most fun while we can now." Harry said before he broke off the train of thought before it got too morbid and they both started crying. 

They went to the Burrow, and Sirius insisted Harry try out his seeker moves on the new broom before dinner. It flew with amazing accuracy, speed beyond imagination, possibly beyond the speed of light. Harry's thoughts drifted back to June 15, Sirius' trial, as he enjoyed the thrill of flying once more. 

*Harry was to take the witness stand next, they would give him Veritaserum. He told them the truth about Wormtail, him being alive, they had the wrong idea about everything. "Due to the undeniable truths the Veritaserum has offered, Sirius Black is now acquitted of all charges brought against him, and is now offered a job as Head Auror, and official guardianship of Harry James Potter." the judge declared, as Harry literally jumped in joy as his godfather rose to embrace him.* 

Harry was so enthralled in his memory that he didn't realize that he'd fallen asleep and Sirius had tucked him in. The effect of the cancer was that he would be more fatigued. Though he was tired it didn't prevent him from seeing the vision of Ron and Hermione being tortured by Voldemort. 

**********************

As Harry woke up screaming, everyone except Ron and Hermione had returned from Diagon Alley. They still hadn't returned and would have been right behind Molly. "I'm getting worried, you don't think…?" Sirius started. "No, don't think about that. If Harry knew he would go after them in a heartbeat, I can't let that happen. I can't lose him, not when we're this close to getting to know each other. If he goes out to try to rescue them, he'll be killed." Sirius said, what he didn't know, was that Harry had been standing right behind him, and had heard every word. 

****************

The minute Harry realized his friends had been taken he bolted, straight for Diagon Alley. He knew Sirius would follow him, he just didn't know what he would find on the other side. 

When he got to Diagon Alley, he looked for the first place he had seen in his vision, Honeydukes. Harry had almost gotten there, when Sirius caught him, he held on to his collar and held him in place. "I can't let you get yourself hurt Harry. I'll go get them, if you go you'll only get killed…"Sirius said, Harry interrupted "I can't lose you either, if you go in there, I'm going too, I can't let my friends get hurt because I didn't do anything. Besides Voldemorts less of a danger to me, and he is a very real danger to anyone who tries to face him alone. Besides, maybe with the cancer my powers will be enhanced, heck its 50/50 chance, you heard what Promfrey said. I won't let you get killed on your own, if you go I go, where my friends go, I go. I seen too many people I care about get killed, its not going to happen again." Harry said in a dangerously quiet voice, just like his godfather he knew so well. His eyes even flashed a little as he said this. 

As they entered Honeydukes, they could hear Voldemort's talking and taunting, even maniacal laughter as he verbally assaulted Ron and 'Mione, that's good that he hasn't gotten to physical assault yet. He swallowed hard as he thought of his vision of them getting raped if he didn't come alone, worse if he came with others. Sirius must have noticed this because he turned. 

"You okay, Harry? You don't have to go in if you don't want to, I don't know what you saw *him* doing to them, but.." Sirius sounded desperate for Harry to take the out. 

Harry bit his lip as he considered whether to share his vision with Sirius, maybe he would be comforting.

"I..I saw Voldemort raping them." He said as Sirius hugged him close. 

"Hey Harry it's okay,…" 

"No its not he said he would do worse to them if I didn't go alone." He was hyperventilating he knew even as he tried to take deep calming breaths he could feel himself tiring and slipping into unconsciousness, so he shook it off and cleared his mind, finally effective at Occlumency with his newer powers as a result of the cancer. Maybe in a desperate situation it would aid him.

They tried to creep in unnoticed, but they were unsuccessful, and Voldemort began to use Crutiacius on both his friends and Sirius. Harry abruptly found that he could stop the spell if he concentrated enough. So he did. 

"Wha..What's going on here?" Volemort screamed, his high pitched voice echoing and hurting Harry's ears. This caused enough distraction for all of his friends to escape, but Harry was held back by Malfoy's impedimenta, "Go! Sirius, get them out of here! GO!!" Harry screamed at them to move, to come back later with a plan, "I can hold on a day or two until you get help, just go now before…" Harry cut off his train of thought, Sirius could tell them, but he wasn't sure he wanted his friends to know he had seen Voldemort rape them, so he just dropped it. 

Harry knew they would come for him, so he endured another round of Cruciacius before they threw him into the dungeons. Obviously Voldemort would use him as bait for Dumbledore. 

*******************************


End file.
